


A good night's kiss

by Slavyori



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavyori/pseuds/Slavyori
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko
Kudos: 25





	A good night's kiss

It was Nighttime at Hope’s Peak Academy. The dome-shaped sky shined bright with stars, like on those panoramic-view photos of space. Under such beauty, horrific events were transpiring – particularly, the killing game set by this disgusting black-and-white bear called “Monokuma” and his, even more disgusting, Monokubs. But the killings didn’t happen often – so today’s night was peaceful.  
A small girl with red short hair and a cone hat, similar to the one the wizards or fans of DnD playing as Wizards would wear, was standing near a building which resembled a dojo, and was looking at the night’s sky. Her name was Himiko Yumeno and she was the youngest “Ultimate Magician” to have ever existed. Currently she’d been waiting for her friend, Tenko Chabashira, the Ultimate Aikido Master. Hope’s Peak was all about teaching Ultimates, so it’s no wonder that everyone surrounding the little Magician were Ultimates as well. The Aikido master seemed really concerned over the other girl’s mental health, so they both agreed to meet up at dojo to help each other cope with things by getting some private time, similar to what Kaito and Shuichi had taken up doing lately.  
And now Tenko was the last one to exit her lab… ironic, considering how usually she was always first to end and start changing so that she could have more time just sitting there, thinking about nothing in particular, with clear thoughts and pure mind. Himiko looked at the entrance to the dojo – not a sign of anyone exiting anytime soon, and turned back to the sky, letting off her trademarked “nyeh” as a sigh.  
It was really weird… but it seemed to Himiko that Gonta, the Ultimate Insectologist, was really right about the stars here – no matter how hard she looked, she couldn’t find the patterns she’d been taught even in the elementary, and of which everybody knows about – Big Bear in the shape of a ladle, or the Orion’s belt, three stars with a particularly bright one in the middle. She still remembered how her mother used to take her to the park just to show the sky and… huh?  
Himiko suddenly felt a pang of memory hitting her on the brain like a painful poke. She quietly grumbled and rubbed her forehead – she’d better not get migraine just before going to sleep! But still… what was that? She felt… strange. As if something has been brought from the darkest corners of her mind, but then quickly dumbed down by other thoughts. She continued to observe the stars, unnaturally quickly changing the way how brightly they shined.  
Himiko suddenly got another pang – this time reminding her of home. She wondered what terrible worries her parents were going through. Imagining them worrying, and then adding the image of what would happen if she were to suddenly return only agitated the migraine, making it almost unbearable. Not willing to lose her head over some thoughts, she quickly started thinking of something else. And as soon as she did that – the migraine went away. Little did the Magician know, that this was the only thing connecting her to the real world outside of this killing game…  
The short red-haired girl was standing there, with a finger in her mouth, lost in thought. What was that thing all about? What exactly happened? Why did she get such a weird migraine? All these questions were bothering her to no end, and the longer she tried finding the answer to them, the less she became aware of her surroundings. In fact, she became so unaware, that she didn’t even hear the dojo’s door open and close behind her back, nor the “sneaky” footsteps approaching her. The moment Ultimate Magician came back down to Earth was when she felt somebody’s arms wrap around her body gently and someone’s hot breath against her neck.  
— Something on your mind? – Himiko heard and almost jumped, ripped out from her thoughts rudely.  
— Waah! You scared me… — the little girl quickly calmed down though, as she soon realized she was being hugged by none other than Tenko herself. “Of course, who else would it have to be?” – her nervous mind asked her.  
Instead of being an emotional self, Chabashira-san only laid her head on Himiko’s left shoulder and whispered “I’m sorry” to her ear. The Ultimate Magician slightly shivered, as she felt goosebumps cover the left part of her body, as well as her cheeks heating up. “Wh-What is this?..”  
— If there’s something bothering you, Yumeno-san, just talk to me. I’ll help as best I can, — Himiko felt herself being pushed a little into Tenko’s body. She couldn’t see it, but she could somehow *feel* that the Aikido Master wasn’t quite as pale as the moon that hung above them. Maybe it was because she could feel with her skin that Chabashira-san’s breath was shortened, like she’d just run a distance, but the Magician wasn’t dumb. She knew of the feelings the Aikido Master had been showing her so far, and she knew *exactly* what it was. She didn’t bother to respond, though, and simply put her hand over Tenko’s taking it off, asking non-verbally for a release.  
— I-It’s nothing, Chabashira-san… just… stars got me thinking is all… — the red-haired girl slowly put Tenko’s submissive hands off her body and released herself from the hug. And when she turned to face her, her suspicions had been confirmed – Tenko was just as much of a blushing mess as Himiko.  
Aikido Master was smiling at a Magician, admiring her face for a moment. When Himiko just started to feel uncomfortable and was looking for a way to steer this conversation into its logical ending, Tenko fixed her green bow, making it spin 180 degrees and stood up in her full height.  
— If it’s nothing, then what are we waiting for? There is a new day ahead of us! And one of them even may be the one we get out of here! But first – some sleep.  
Himiko couldn't help but smile mentally. She couldn’t say she disliked Tenko, although Aikido Master tended to be worse than Miu sometimes, especially when it came down to watching her or “protecting” as she liked to call it. But she also couldn’t say that she didn’t appreciate the positivity Tenko was beaming with most of the time, much like Angie, only without the Atua-worship part. And besides, some of that attention felt really good to her own ego. Maybe they’d even be able to develop a relationship of a Magician and an Assistant…  
But before Himiko could’ve finished dreaming about her and her friends’ future, she saw Tenko grab her arm.  
— One more thing, though, — Chabashira said and, before Himiko could react, she felt a kiss on her cheek. The area of the impact was just as hot from all the blood it felt like a miniaturized meteorite had just cratered there. Tenko felt no better – her whole face now could be used as a tomato in some kids’ play without any sort of additional make-up.  
— Wh… Whaa… — was all that the little girl could come up with, as she was literally left speechless, only able to repeatedly touch the area of the kiss.  
— Eeeek! – Tenko exclaimed and before waiting for Himiko to calm down to come up with any sort of reaction, rushed away to the dorm, leaving the red-haired Magician alone. Alone and confused. On the way back to the Dormitories and her room, though, some words had crept into Himiko’s mind again.  
“Magician and an Assistant.”  
Now, it seemed, there were roots for a *much* deeper one… 

Additional Epilogue:  
When everyone met up with each other in Dining Hall this morning, Tenko and Himiko avoided eye contact and any sort of contact in general. They both felt really embarrassed over what happened yesterday.  
— Hey, Yumeno-san, — Angie spoke. – What’s that lipstick on your cheek? – she asked curiously and poked the exact area of yesterday’s kiss.  
Tenko hurried to finish her food and quickly left the dining hall, sprinting back to her dojo, locking there for the rest of the day.  
— Nyeh? Th-That’s… — she touched the area, remembering what transpired near the dojo, and sweated.  
— Well, duh, obviously someone’s been making passes at our little loli girl! – Miu said with the look of a know-it-all. Lord did she not realize how close to the truth she really was…  
— I’m not a loli! – Himiko exclaimed, trying to hide her face with her hat. I-It’s just… some dirt I got yesterday, — she turned her eyes to the floor.  
— No, these definitely look like lips… — Shuichi said, looking at the mark the lipstick left.  
— Stop looking at it! – Himiko exclaimed again and covered it with her hand.  
— If I recall correctly, such lipstick has been in use previously only by Chabashira-san, — Kiyo said, fixing the cap on his head.  
— Uhhh… — Himiko continued looking down, not knowing what to say. She couldn’t betray the Aikido Master by exposing her, but all the evidence clearly pointed at her and people now were just asking for confirmation.  
*Boy oh boy were they in for a ride now*


End file.
